Time
by princessKxoxo
Summary: She could handle the cheating, the arguing, the using, but the heartbreak; was too much for Sakura Haruno.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. **

She got up and looked at herself in the mirror. The pinkettes hair didn't look too bad. Okay let's be honest, her hair looked pretty horrible. Her eyes were pretty puffy from all the crying she did last night. But its okay, because she could take it. She was strong enough because being strong was the only thing she could do anymore. She pulled her hair up into a pony tail, put on some jeans and a t-shirt and got her shoes on. A car horn honked outside, and that ment she had to leave. Taking a look at herself one last time, she took a deep breath and walked downstairs and out the door.

Emerald eyes locked on the car infront of her, and in the inside of it. He was staring at her, watching her as she approached his car. She got in, and went to buckle her seat belt.

"Sakura."

She flinched as he said her name, She slowly lifted her head to look at him. He was smirking. His hands grabbed her face and smashed his lips into hers. Hard? Yes. Was it good? It was okay. Passionate? Definitley not.

Her eyes were open the whole time, The kiss didnt have IT anymore. It didnt mean anything either. They have been through this several times. Why shes still with him, she still questions herself. Everyone still questions her about it. But she has to find out the answer for herself before she can say anything to anybody else.

Sasuke pulled away from her, and began driving to school. He looked over at her a few times, seeing a blank expression on her face.

"Are you going to talk today, or what." He said bluntly.

Sakuras eyes widened, but soon her face went back to her regular blank expression.

"I-I just dont feel good."

"So you dont feel like doing anything later?"

"No." She said almost immediately. She knew what _anything_ meant, and she wasnt going to do it.

Sasuke sighed, and school became into view, but before they pulled in Sakura had seen Ino and Hinata walking.

"Stop here, please.." She spoke.

"What? Why?" He asked as he stopped the car.

Sakura opened the door, got out, and shut the door again, leaving him without his answer. The car quickly drove off to park, with a very pissed Sasuke in the car.

Sakura ran up to Ino and Hinata.

Ino smiled, "Sakura!"

Sakura smiled at her. "How come you didnt ride to park with Sasuke? You always do." Hinata questioned.

Sakura shrugged, and continued to walk, leaving her two bestfriends confused.

Ino ran up to Sakura and turned her around to face them. Sakura had tears in her eyes, and running down her face.

"He cheated again, didnt he.." Ino said, hurt in her voice.

Sakura took a deep breath in, wiped her tears, and nodded. Ino and Hinata brought her into a hug.

It hurt her, but it honestly wasnt a surprise to her anymore. Sasuke and Sakura had been together for a year and a half. The first couple months were absolutely amazing, but Sasuke changed.. A lot. He started cheating, and messing around with other girls, even when he was hanging out with Sakura. He started to not care, things just started to be about only about sex. Sakura didnt leave him because she loved him. She was in love with him. She knew she deserved so much better than what Sasuke gave her, so she handled it. Everything he did, she still loved him through everything.

Sakura looked up to see Sasuke giving her a glare, as he stood at the doors of the school. "Go ahead, we'll wait." Ino told her, as her and Hinata stood off to the side.

Sakura walked up to Sasuke, and smiled at him. Her smile went away when he didnt smile back. He continued to glare at her.

"Y-Yes..?" She studdered.

"Sakura, why did you just get out of the car?"

"The car ride was making me sick, Im sorry Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke looked at her, knowing she was lying. "Sakura, tell me whats wrong." He demanded.

Sakura looked down to the ground. Why would he car? He never care before.

"I..." she stopped to think because she knew if she told him she would just cry again. Sasuke looked annoyed with her, so she might as well say it. She opened her mouth again but Sasuke opened his to speak first.

"Sakura." He began. She gulped, scared to hear what he was going to say.

"We need to take a break, see other people. I just dont feel _It_ anymore, Im sorry."

Those were the words that broke her. That broke everything inside of her. Sakuras heart dropped and her face turned really red. This was it. Everything she had been through was for nothing. She felt like her heart was slowly breaking. This was her fault. Maybe she wasnt pretty enough. Maybe she was too annoying, or maybe she was too skinny or too fat. Tears began streaming down her fac.

She could handle everything he did to her, but this... She just couldnt handle.

**What did i just write... woah. Okay, i dont know if i like this or not, so please Review and tell me what you think! I know its short, i only made it like that because its the first chapter and i just need to put it out there like that. The rest will be longer, promise! I like the plot though! Hope you all enjoyed, see you next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sakura stared at him, tears still streaming down her face. Sasuke half smiled at her as he rubbed her shoulder and walked into school.

Ino and Hinata ran up to her and hugged her. "We heard everything, Im so sorry!" Hinata said, "Yeah, you dont need him." _I do need him. _Sakura thought.

Sakura broke away from them, "I-I need to go were gonna be late."

They walked into school and went to their lockers. Sakura saw Sasuke flirting with some girl across her locker. Was he doing that on purpose? As the two were talking, he put some of her hair behind her ear. Sakuras stomach dropped. Sasuke used to do that to her.. She couldnt take this, she got her stuff, slammed her locker and quickly got to her classroom. Sasuke smirked because of this and Ino growled as her and Hinata went to class.

Five minutes passed in the class and Sakura was paying no attention to whatever Kakashi Sensei was saying. She was trying to get rid of her thoughts of the Uchiha. So many thoughts ran through her mind. What did she do so wrong? She remembered Sasuke talking to that girl and how he moved her hair out of the way. She closed her eyes as she remembered the old Sasuke. Her old lover. The one that used to tell her he was in love with her. The one that loved her so much. But most of all, the one that changed so much. She remembered it all.

**_Flashback._**

_"Hey gorgeous."_

_Was the sound Sakura woke up to. Her emerald eyes slowly opened to meet his onyx ones. She smiled, "Sasuke-kun." She greeted, her voice still adjusting. They lay, unclothed under Sasukes comforter. _

_"I could get used to waking up to you." He spoke softly. Sakura nodded, "Last night was amazing." _

_Sasuke smirked and went in to kiss her, but Sakura shrieked, "Were going to be late for school!" She jumped up out of bed and went to gather her clothes. Sasuke stood up and stopped Sakura. _

_"Calm down Sakura, its Saturday."_

_Sakuras face became instantly red. "Oh, Im dumb." she laughed, very embarrassed. _

_She examined Sasuke, his perfect body was just amazing. She looked down to see he had his boxers on, he probably slipped them on before she woke up. She realized she still was naked, and went to get back under the covers with Sasuke following. He laid on his side to see her, "How did i get so lucky?" He spoke as he tucked some of her hair behind her ears._

_Sakura looked up to see him, "I think it's the other way around."_

_Sasuke brought Sakura in for a kiss. It was fast, but smooth and passionate. Sakura smiled. _

_"No, Im the luckiest guy in the world to have a beautiful girl like yourself, Cherry Blossom. I will always love you, Sakura Haruno." _

_Sakuras heart sank, "Promise?" she spoke, on the verge of crying. _

_Sasuke smiled, "Yes, I promise on everything baby." _

**_End of Flashback._**

Sakura awoke to someone saying her name. She opened her eyes to see Kakashi standing in front of her. "Haruno, wake up and go to your next class. If i catch you sleeping again, it's a detention."

Sakura nodded and got up to leave, had she really slept throughout the entire class? She shrugged, Coming out of the classroom, she accidentally bumped into Naruto.

He turned to her and smiled, "Sakura-chan! Sorry, my bad. Sasuke also told me what happened, Im sorry.." Sakura nodded, "I-Its cool."

She went to walk away from him and bumped into someone else. "Okay, really!" She yelled, annoyed.

"Damn, Whats wrong with you?" Her eyes widened at the voice she knew so well. The voice that broke her heart.. She looked up to see Sasuke looking at her. She sighed, and went to walk away from him.

Sasuke grabbed Sakuras arm and pulled her to him, making her drop all her stuff.

"Your still mine Sakura, were just taking a break. Understand?" He spoke, making sure she understood.

Sakura pulled away from his grip and picked up her stuff. "No you understand, I'm not yours anymore Sasuke and I never will be again."

She looked at him one last time and started walking to her next class, feeling his eyes stabbing her like daggers in her back.

On her way to class, She saw a guy and his girlfriend arguing. She remembered when her and Sasuke did that, at least 3 times a week. It got really old.

**_Flashback._**

_"Kiss me."_

_"Go kiss that whore you were dancing with tonight!" Sakura threw her purse at him as she walked down the street with the Uchiha following after her._

_Sasuke growled, catching the purse. "You know I dont like her." _

_Sakura sarcastically laughed, "You dont like her but you let her grind up against you?" _

_"It wasnt like that." _

_"Oh really?" Sakura replied, as she stopped a guy walking down the street. She grabbed him by his collar and smashed her mouth against his. The two kept kissing until Sasuke pulled Sakura away from the stranger._

_"What the fuck Sakura!" _

_"It wasnt like that. You know I dont like him." She mocked his words and she turned away and started walking away from him. _

_"Those are two different things!" Sasuke shouted to her. _

_Sakura turned to him, "Another two things are that I can be single, and you can date and dance with whoever the fuck you want!" _

_Sasuke grabbed her hands, "Sakura stop, your blowing this out of proportion." _

_"No Sasuke," She grabbed her purse from him and waved her hand by the road to get a Cab, " I want you to think about how you'd feel if you saw me dancing with another guy like she was dancing on you." _

_A Cab came up to Sakura, and she opened the door. _

_"Sakura, dont leave."_

_"And when you think about how I feel, then MAYBE I'll answer the phone when you call me!" She shouted before getting into the Cab and slamming the door shut. _

**_End Of__ Flashback._**

She forgot how her and Sasuke worked things out after that fight. Okay, she really had to quit remembering things. It was really getting her nowhere. She was late for class, She was the only one in the hallway, She swore she was going crazy. Everything reminded her of Sasuke-kun. Opps, she'll have to get used to just saying Sasuke..

She came to the conclusion that school will be okay without her, and she quickly ran out of the school, and off the school grounds.

She walked past the ramen shop, and got to the park, and sat on one of the swings. This is where it all started. Where their relationship started fading. Where everything started going downhill. She remembered the day like it was yesterday, well she remembered everyday with him like it was yesterday, but more this day because Sasuke had started acting so different.

**_Flashback._**

_Sasuke sat on the swing, and he sighed. Sakura went to go sit on his lap, like she usually did. When she went to sit down, he pushed her off._

_"S-Sasuke-kun, whats wrong?" she asked him, watching him stare at the ground. _

_"Nothing, i think you should go home." He spoke, bluntly. _

_"Why are you being this way towards me?" She questioned, he wasnt making eye contact with her._

_He didnt answer her, but he looked up to stare into her emerald eyes. _

_The stare made Sakura shiver. It was different from his other looks. She grew goosebumps. _

_"Sasuke-kun, dont-"_

_"Dont call me that." _

_Her eyes widened, "W-What do you mean?" She was on the verge of tears._

_"Just go home, Sakura." He told her as he stood up. _

_Here came the tears, running down her face. She looked down at the ground so maybe he couldnt see her. _

_"O-Okay, I understand." She said, and she went to turn on her heel, but he grabbed her arm, spun her around, and kissed her full on the lips. _

_Sakura pulled away, "Sasuke! What is going on!" she shouted._

_"Nothing, Im just in a bad mood."_

_"You tell me not to call you something, kiss me, then be mad at me again? Please tell me what I did."_

_Sasuke glared at her, "Im not mad at you, Sakura." _

_"Then tell me whats wrong!" _

_"Im fine."_

_"Obviously not. Sasuke-kun, your my boyfriend, we've been together for a while, i know if your upset or not."_

_"Hn."_

_Sakura sighed, "Please, tell me whats on your mind. What happened today that got you upset?" _

_"Sakura, I promise I'll tell you about it later. Just, let it go for now. Please."_

_She stared at him, "Promise?"_

_He nodded. _

**_End Of Flashback._**

You know, he never did tell her what was wrong. But I guess it really doesn't matter since their not together. She was a good girlfriend, she supposed, so at least something good came out of it. At least she treated him okay. Right?

Sakura got up, and realized someone was standing in front of her. Her emerald eyes immediately locked onto onyx ones. Seriously, was he following her or something?

"Sasuke, are you following me or something? Damn." She spoke as she looked at Sasuke standing in front of her.

"How come you ditched?"

"Because I wanted to, will you please just leave me alone."

"Sakura, If you knew-"

She caught him off, "Yeah Sasuke, If i knew what? Cause I want to know. Why did you cheat on me so many damn times, because I know, and im not stupid. Why did you treat me like dirt when i gave you everything had! You just ripped out my heart and stomped on it so many times, because thats what you do with dirt. You step on it. All I am is dirt to you Sasuke!"

"Your so annoying."

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Yeah I know Sasuke, Im so annoying. Good thing you dont have to worry about it anymore, right?" Tears formed in her eyes.

"You threw away everything i ever gave to you, you just threw it to the ground like it was nothing.." She mumbled, staring at the ground, tears falling.

Sasuke looked at her, "Dont forget what I told you today, Sakura. "

Sakura looked up at him, tears still falling from her face, "No Sasuke, I dont want you anymore. So please, make it easier on both of us and leave me alone."

She walked away from him, trying to catch her breath as she started crying harder, and harder, and harder..

This was definitely not going to be easy.

**I hope you enjoyed! I really hope that was long enough. Im pretty happy with it, but if it needs changed, I'll go with plan #2! Haha, REVIEW please, hope you liked it, Chapter 3 coming soon :) Also, sorry for any errors! Until next time ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Why he broke up with Sakura, he was still asking himself. At the time, it just felt right. He wasnt going to lie, he knew he was a bad boyfriend. He knew she knew he cheated on her. He cheated because he couldnt ask Sakura to have sex with him 24/7, so he used other people. But after his mother died, his point of view of everything changed. Sasuke began smoking weed with a bunch of people he didnt even know, without telling Sakura, or even Naruto. He started not caring about anyone. His whole personality changed.

He still wanted Sakura, but he didnt feel the need to be with her anymore. What was the point? ... Right, there was no point. No point in staying when he was unfaithful, no point in staying if he didnt care about what happened. He was doing pretty bad, Sakura on the other hand, was a different situation.

It had been three days and she hasnt really done anything but sleep.. She turned off her phone, and just did pretty much nothing. What was the point in talking to people, or doing something else, if it didnt involve Sasuke? Sasuke was everything to her, and now her everything has been blown out of the window. Of course she blamed herself, maybe she was too fat? For that reason, she ate once a day. Trying to be that skinny girl that might make herself noticable again in Sasukes eyes. She didnt know who she was, or what she was doing anymore.

Sakura lay on the couch of her home, watching tv when someone knocked on the door. She got up, and opened the door, only to be knocked down by a raging Ino.

"Hello to you too." Sakura spoke, shutting the door.

Ino looked at her bestfriend, seeing that she was in a tank top and sweatpants, and her hair a mess. Ino sighed, "Sakura, what the hell are you doing to yourself?"

The girl shrugged, sitting back down on the couch.

"No, this needs to stop. Your throwing yourself away over some jerk, now get up."

"That jerk, is the boy Im in love with, Ino."

Ino sighed, "You dont need him, you deserve better Sakura.

"I dont want better, I want him."

Ino looked at her friend, seeing in her eyes how hurt sakura was.

"Come on, get up." Ino spoke.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"My house, and were going out tonight, because i cant stand seeing you like this."

Sakura looked at Ino ready to protest against the idea, but Ino glared at her, as if telling her to hush. And after a moment, Sakura stood, and walked out the door with her bestfriend.

* * *

A phone rang, and he answered.

"Dobe, this better be good. Im-" He grunted before he could finish.

"Oh dang, sorry teme, did I interrupt your sex life?" He heard Naruto laugh at the other end of the phone.

"No you idiot, Im caring these heavy ass boxes while talking on the phone. That reminds me, why am i talking to you again?"

"Because, your going to get ready to go, cause were going out tonight! Pick you up in two hours, no 'If' 'Ands' Or 'buts' about it! Your going, thats that. See ya teme!"

And Naruto hung up.

Sasuke sighed, why the hell was he bestfriends with this dumbass?

* * *

"Okay Sakura, hows this look?" Ino said, turning to her friend, as she twirled around in her dress.

"Looks good Ino." She said, smiling. Sakura stood, and went to go look for a dress. But Ino stopped her, "I have one picked out for you, so hold on."

Ino looked in her closet, getting out a short, white dress. Sakuras heart dropped, That was the dress Sakura wore on her and Sasukes first date. "Did you steal this from my closet?" She asked Ino.

Ino smiled, "I borrowed it, not steal."

Sakura looked at her, "I cant wear this. I wore this on mine and Sasukes first date, and.. I just cant. I thought I was supposed to be getting over him, not wear all the stuff that reminds me of him."

Ino frowned, "Sakura, your wearing his sweatpants."

Sakura frowned too, "Shit, give me the damn dress."

Ino smirked, "Good girl." She gave Sakura the dress, and Sakura put it on, finished getting ready, and then they were out the door, on the way to the club that they always go to.

* * *

"Dobe, you came here to get me, why am I waiting on you?" Sasuke yelled from downstairs.

Naruto was upstairs in the bathroom, messing around in the cabinets.

"Sorry Sasuke, I'm looking for the cologne I always wear."

"Shouldnt that be at your house?" Sasuke sighed, he was getting tired of waiting.

"No, You have this amazing smelling cologne that I always wear."

Sasuke growled, what the fuck?

He went upstairs and swung the door open, " Get out of my shit, and lets go!"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his shirt, and dragged him outside.

"Fine Sasuke but if Hinata doesn't like the way I smell, that's your fault."

"Don't you think it's a little weird if you smell like me?"

"I guess your right.. So where do you get that cologne?"

Sasuke sighed, and hit Naruto in his side. "Shut up and let's go."

"Damn, okay okay im going."

* * *

"This is the most fun Ive had in forever!" Sakura laughed, dancing up with Ino and some guy they just met.

"See? Single is fun! No boundaries. Just FUN!" Ino told her bestfriend.

Sakura had really gotten into the music. Her body swayed with the rhythm and the guy the she just met, that went by the name Sai, really enjoyed the wa Sakuras hips moved against his.

"Sakura, lets go somewhere else." He whispered in her ear.

Sakuras eyes widened, and then she looked at Ino. Ino nodded and winked. "Get it in BFF!"

Sai grabbed Sakuras hand and pushed her up against the wall, capturing her lips. He lifted her legs, and swung them around her waist. Something poked Sakura, and she suddenly blushed.

Shes never does this with anyone besides Sasuke before..

Sasuke. She needed to get Sasuke OUT of her head.

She grinded her hips against his, causing a moan to come out of her own mouth.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke had just arrived. And the first thing Sasuke saw, made him very unhappy. Fist full of pink hair, in a hot makeout session. He was pissed already.

"Uh, you wanna go someplace else teme?"

"No, i'll handle this."

"I dont think thats a good idea Sasuke!" Naruto yelled to him, but Sasuke had already walked away.

Naruto shook his head, "Bad, Bad Idea.."

Sasuke made it to the two, and pulled Sai off her.

"What the hell do you think your doing?"

Sakura was shocked, "Sasuke stop!"

Sai looked at the two confused, "What did i do?"

"Your not supposed to kiss another guys girlfriend, Asswhipe."

"Im not your girlfriend!"

"I didnt know she was your girlfriend?"

"Im not!" Sakura told Sai, trying to get him to stay.

"Get out of here." Sasuke growled.

"Sorry. Dang dude." Sai left the two alone. Another bad Idea.

"What the fuck is the matter with you Uchiha!"

"You were just gonna fuck some random guy? I thought you were better than that."

Sakura growled, "Dont worry about me. Seriously stay away from me."

"Good to know thats how you feel."

Sakura fumed, shes never been so angry or so close to tears at the same time. It was time to draw the line.

"Listen here, Sasuke. You have no idea how I feel anymore. You dont know who I am anymore. So quit popping up everywhere, and stop trying to run my life."

Sasuke chuckled, and went to brush some hair out of her face, but she slapped his hand away.

"Whats so funny?" she asked.

"You'll _always_ be mine, Sakura. Theres nothing you can do about that."

"Yes there is. Were done here Uchiha."

She went to walk away, but he grabbed her hand and swung her around just so their lips met.

This kiss. This kiss was the kiss Sakura yearned for ever since they broke up. It was just what Sakura needed. Just what Sasuke needed. But Sakura knew it was wrong. After everything he did to her, it was just wrong for them to feel something for eachother. But She had to face the facts, they were perfect for eachother and nobody else.

Sasuke put his hands on her hips, to bring her closer into the kiss. Their tongues intertwined. This feeling, was the best feeling both of them had felt in a long time.

Breaking apart to breathe, Sakura looked at him. "I hate you so much."

"Then why dont you stop me?"

"Because, I need you." Sakura wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him closer for another kiss.

* * *

"Seriously, what the fuck is going on with them. Theyre not even together! First they argue and hate eachother,and now theyre making out!?" Naruto slammed his shot on the bar.

"Their in love, Naruto." Ino told him, chugging down her bottle of beer.

"Sakura was heartbroken over him yesterday."

"She still will be."

"Then whats the point in them kissing right now?"

"Because its Sasuke and Sakura, its their thing."

Naruto whined, "I want a thing!"

Ino laughed, "Shut up, dumbass."

* * *

**Finally! Okay, that wraps up chapter 3. Sorry it took sooooo long. Hope you enjoyed. Review please. xoxo.**


End file.
